


【鼬佐】纵容

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 一次失败的开车练习= =
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	【鼬佐】纵容

“等……唔——”伸手推了一下突然凑过来的人，没推开，反而被大他一圈的手握住腕骨亲过来，舌头黏黏糊糊贴上另一人的。佐助懊恼地想，果然是平时太纵着他哥了。  
“今天…不要。”他应付着口腔被细细舔舐的快感，在喘气的空隙里好困难挤出一句。可鼬根本没听，自顾自地撩开他的上衣，揉着胸前又吸又咬，一条腿顶到他打颤的双腿之间，色情地挤那个已经起了反应的部位。  
佐助从没成功拒绝过鼬，从被亲住之后就开始头脑发昏，连刚才想要推开鼬的原因也忘了。鼬的手在他全身上下抚摸，麻痹的快感从被蹂躏的各处传来。睡衣被解开了一半的扣子，肩膀和半个胸膛露在外边，佐助被亲得有点腿软，恍惚间，本应该推开对方的手推推搡搡，反而抓在了鼬的肩上。  
“怎么不要？这不是起反应了吗。”鼬故意压低嗓音，恶劣地将手伸入他睡裤中去，隔着一层布料搓揉他湿淋淋的性器。佐助抖了两下嘴唇，本来要反驳点什么，却被猛然加重的揉弄激得长长呻吟一声。  
“嗯——别……不要……你、别碰！”  
佐助被鼬这混账的态度弄得咬牙切齿，可那玩意儿被他哥掂在手里搓揉，拒绝声就捂着水汽，带了点欲迎还拒的意思。  
“嗯？”鼬把佐助推到床上，圈着人往他身后探，湿乎乎的手指沾满了佐助的前液，在穴口揉了两下就往里伸。“那这里？”  
“啊……宇智波鼬…你混蛋……”佐助在他哥身下完全失了力气，食髓知味的穴肉在鼬的手指探进来的那一刻便讨好地吸附住，高热的温度把那些液体化开，戳到痒处时又紧缩着分泌出好些。  
“嗯……唔……”鼬这次扩张做得很慢，三根手指在里面搅得汁水淋漓也没更近一步，佐助逐渐有些耐不住了。想让鼬插进来，狠狠抚慰不得缓解的快意。他咬着嘴唇，抬起手遮住自己通红的脸颊，腰杆跟着鼬的动作不自觉地摆动。  
“不做了。”就在佐助浑身打颤，以为自己要被几根手指操射的时候，听到他哥闷闷地撂下一句。他一时没反应过来，拿开手臂喘着气去看对方的脸。  
“既然你不愿意，那就不做了。”  
佐助难以置信地看着他哥，他两腿还搭在鼬的腰上，腰腹酸软无力，后穴被折腾得一翕一合。鼬却坐起身来，好像真是失了兴致，正拿着纸巾擦手，那上面沾满了佐助的体液。  
“我想了想，平时确实一直在勉强你。”佐助拿不准是不是鼬的另一个恶劣玩笑，愕然地看着他哥。鼬俯身下来，真诚地亲了亲他的脸颊。“以后我会学着控制。对不起。”  
这个姿势，鼬硬在裤裆里的东西正好暧昧地缓缓蹭过佐助大腿，他顿时惊喘一声，没反应过来时，手指便捏住了鼬的衣袖。  
“？”他哥顶着清白无辜的神情，很是疑惑地挑了挑眉。  
“…来……”  
“什么？”佐助发誓他看到了鼬眼里的一丝笑意，但一身沸腾不止的情欲叫嚣着需要发泄，他眼里雪光一闪，双腿夹住鼬的腰，拉着他的小臂，一借力，便坐在了鼬的身上。  
“继续！”  
这一系列动作后果不其然听到了鼬的闷笑，佐助顿时恨得牙痒，垂下眼帘去亲他哥的脖颈。喉结被弟弟细细舔过，从这个角度看，情动的少年肩头到耳根潮红一片。鼬眼神暗了暗，摸向湿润的穴口，把自己硬了很久的东西抵在上面。  
“乖。自己吃进去。”  
硬热的顶端杵在穴口，时不时往里挤一下，早就做好准备的穴肉立刻缠上。被操熟的人细细打颤，早就连腰都塌软了下来。佐助趴在他哥身上，红着脸往身后摸，握住那根硬长滚烫的东西往自己身体里塞。  
“嗯——哥…哥哥……”整根插到底，佐助浑身一抖，趴在鼬的耳边，磨蹭着他的耳廓，把黏腻的呻吟喂过去。鼬要看他渴求情欲的样子，他索性放开了浪，一边自己前后缓缓地动，一边用湿软的语气喊他，“哥哥…不够……”  
“啊——！啊嗯……”  
鼬偏头叼住佐助的嘴唇，牢牢地抱住他的腰，下一刻便猛烈地耸动起来。佐助猝不及防被干得爽利，溢出一声尖叫，性器颤巍巍抖着喷出腺液，把二人的腹间蹭得黏黏糊糊。  
“我…稍微一撩，你就……控制不住了？慢…慢点……”鼬干他干得格外狠，阴茎不断地捣向他身体深处，佐助被操得咬着牙齿打颤，头皮发麻，思绪乱飞的同时不忘怼他哥一句。  
“嗯。本来想克制一下的。”鼬死死地把他钉在自己的阴茎上抽插，手臂圈得太狠，把弟弟的腰磨出一圈薄红。“忍不住。”  
鼬把佐助再次按下来接吻，身下动作不停，舌头伸进他微张的嘴唇里，吸舔唇舌的同时，手掌不断揉捏对方后颈的肌肤。一吻完毕，佐助张着嘴喘气，红着眼睛交了精。  
“被哥哥亲那么舒服吗？哥哥多亲亲你好不好？”佐助还没从高潮中反应过来，便一阵天旋地转，被鼬压在身下，嘬起乳头来。这场性事中鼬一直没仔细碰过这里，吸起来便是一顿狠的。那根埋在体内的阴茎不再抽出来了，停在极深的地方，小幅度地往更深处戳，灵巧的唇舌对着乳头又吸又咬。佐助很快在这波攻势下又开始呜呜打颤，抱紧了埋在胸前的脑袋。  
“动动……”快感越积越多，但久经性事的身体，没有狠厉的操干难以得到解脱，佐助嗓子发干，难耐地小声憋出一句。  
“在动啊。”他哥闻言象征性地抽送了一下。“佐助这不是吸得很紧吗。”  
“你……”经了那一下抽插，穴肉更加饥渴地缠上鼬的东西，佐助简直要被临界的快意逼出眼泪，终于向他恶劣的兄长屈服。“你…插狠一点啊啊——”  
话没落音鼬就把他的双腿按到两侧，大开大合地操干起来，阴茎出入了几十下后，佐助终于尖叫着射了出来。  
“嗯……佐助吸得我好舒服。”他二次发泄后的穴肉已被操得糜红，高潮分泌的情液随着鼬仍然激烈的抽插滴滴答答地流出穴口。鼬盯着那里，耳边是佐助被欺负狠了的呜咽声，动作愈发过分了起来，把佐助撞得下半身发麻，直向后打滑。  
“啊…呜……不要……不要了……轻点……”  
还在第二次不应期里的佐助实在有点受不住了，扒住鼬小臂的手指都开始发软，快感无处发泄，他神经错乱地想今天不会真的要被操哭在这里。鼬当然没听他的话，反拉开他的胳膊让他跪趴在床上，不等他拒绝就再次从背后顶了进来。  
“啊……真的……不行…不行了……啊嗯——”第三次射出的精液变得稀薄起来，佐助被鼬捞在臂弯中，抵着床头又重又快地插。他眼眶彻底红了，双臂无力地搭在鼬的肩上，鼬每插一次都要抖一下，几乎已经快哭了出来。“哥哥…哥哥……轻点……”  
被过度疼爱的身体过分敏感，没插几下佐助又拉直了脖颈开始急喘。鼬见状堵住他的精口，温柔地亲了亲他的耳廓，“一起。”  
强制的无法高潮让痛苦和快感被无限延长，鼬终于射在身体里的时候佐助一口咬在他肩膀上，在鼬手中喷出精液。从漫长的高潮回过神时他发现自己真的掉眼泪了，朦胧着眼睛凶狠却无力地骂了他哥一声混蛋，却惊恐地感到体内的那根又硬了起来。  
“你——”他真的做不动了，那玩意儿在他肚子里又动了一下，他立刻又红了眼圈，浑身发抖。  
“对不起佐助。让我混账到底吧。”  
鼬在新一轮抽插中凑过去，把弟弟的抱怨和呻吟堵在唇中。


End file.
